


逃亡

by shaoniantingyugeloushang



Category: Runaround
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoniantingyugeloushang/pseuds/shaoniantingyugeloushang
Kudos: 10





	逃亡

当我正准备冲掉满头的洗发泡沫时，手机铃声响了。

我叹了口气，草草冲了两下用毛巾包住头发，赶在铃声停止前接了电话。

“你在忙吗？”

软软的声音从听筒传来，姐姐竟主动给我打了电话。

“不忙啊姐，你放学了吗。”

姐姐心不在焉的嗯了一声，继而问我人在哪里，公司里怎么一个都没看到。长长的尾音延绵着无限的委屈。

“最近放假啊姐，假期你去公司干嘛？要不你来我家啊？”

姐姐拒绝，说刚才用电脑下了个电影却没人陪她看。

五分钟后我已经在路上了。

我的头发没有完全吹干，我想它们此刻正在风中翻飞，就像姐姐在某部网剧中的经典镜头一样。江边的风吹在我的额头，带着潮乎乎的湿气，一下一下像急促的鼓点，打得我头昏脑涨，满脑子都是香香的姐姐快点香香的盘她。

姐姐说她在走廊尽头的小办公室里，我knock knock，门内传来踢踢踏踏的声音。姐姐走到门口，糯糯地问，“是耀文吗？”

我头皮一紧胯下一热，含糊的答了声是，在姐姐开门的瞬间一把抱住了她。

姐姐瘦瘦的身体被羽绒服包得严实，只露出一截泛红的颈部皮肤，昏暗的灯光下那块皮肤仿佛蒸腾出令人情动的热气，引诱我嗅来嗅去又舔个不停。

姐姐痒的直抖，捏着我的后颈把我从她颈间拽起，看了我两秒噗嗤一声笑得更厉害了，“小屁孩儿，你刘海都中分了。”

我知道我应该慌张，在意中人面前刘海分叉实在不是好事，可姐姐笑得太美太甜，她狭长的眼睛眯成弯弯的月牙，眼尾又娇媚地翘着，我在她粉嘟嘟的唇上啄了一口便也笑起来，“你不许嫌弃我嘛。”

在姐姐面前我总能理所应当地完成许多不可能的事情，譬如撒娇。姐姐喜欢在我撒娇时捏我的脸或是刮我鼻尖，嗲嗲地笑我“小狼狗哦。”

我坐在办公室的小沙发上，姐姐踢掉脚上毛绒绒的拖鞋光脚蜷在我身边，她的脚丫和猫爪一样都是软绵绵的，圆润的脚趾透着健康的粉色，我握在手里帮她暖了一会儿，确定她不冷了又拉开身边的小毛毯把她包住。

姐姐选了一部讲述二战的片子，我并不奇怪，姐姐一直喜欢看这种打打杀杀彰显男子气概的电影。看电影时姐姐特别容易真情实感，一会儿被影片里挥斥方遒的男主角迷的脸颊泛红，一会儿被电影跌宕残酷的剧情吓得泪眼朦胧。总之大多数时候我对姐姐选择的电影题材并无兴趣，我喜欢的是看电影时的姐姐。

这部电影的男主角长的挺帅，我看着都觉得赏心悦目更别提姐姐，姐姐红着脸在毛毯里缩成小小一团，我想如果她有尾巴她一定会把尾巴抱在怀里，像一只慵懒又发情的猫。

我悄无声息地把姐姐搂紧怀里，她没有反抗，也许是脸红的缘故，软软的面颊蒸腾出奶香。我在她脸上亲来亲去，贴着她的耳朵问她，我以后也去健身举铁，练的像他们一样健壮好不好啊？

姐姐垂眸，睫毛忽闪两下，问我，你不是想长高吗，突然举铁做什么呢。

我把手指插/进她的指缝，将她的手牢牢握在手里，舌头勾了她睫毛一下，说，高高壮壮的好不好，我可以把你整个人包住，可以背着你去这儿去那儿，可以把你脱光了抱在怀里…

姐姐猛的挣开我的掌心，单手捂住我的嘴唇，神情羞涩而严厉，你不要再说了！

两秒钟后她又闪电般地把手拿开，嘟着嘴巴说坏狗狗啊你舔我一手口水干嘛。

可是我不仅想舔湿她的掌心，我更想舔遍她身体的每一处肌肤，让她沾染上我的气息。我从外套口袋掏出一根耳机，说姐姐戴上这个看吧，音效更好些呢。

姐姐想把左耳分给我听，我说不用我看字幕就行。姐姐看不透我的阴谋，傻乎乎地在我鼻尖上亲了一下，温吞吞地说谢谢你哦。

不客气哦，我相信姐姐一会儿就会哭着缩在我怀里。

耳机的声音被我开的很大，随着剧情推动，姐姐的手已经渐渐捂住了自己的嘴巴。我耐性很好，一边把手伸进她的衣服下摆摸她后背，一边根据剧情预测她漂亮的眼睛何时会流出泪水。

随着一个巨大的爆炸场面，血肉模糊的场景出现在我们眼前，姐姐惊叫一声缩进了毛毯里，连抽噎都小心翼翼悄无声息。

我把她抱过来，她湿漉漉的小脸埋在我胸口，两腿分开在我腰上盘得很紧。我一下下的抚摸她柔软的头发，故意压低了声音在她耳边安慰，不怕不怕了哦。

过了好一会儿她才缓过神来，眼睛红红的像只被欺负了的兔子，神情无辜而可怜，“为什么总有这些吓人的…嗝。”

我低低笑了一声，她被自己的哭嗝弄得害羞极了，一手捂嘴一手遮住我的眼睛不让我看她，可是她大概哭的急了，茫茫黑暗中我又听到了她小小的一声嗝。

我握了她的手腕在我手中，缓缓的从她的额头亲到脸颊，问她怎么像小宝宝一样，哭急了还奶声奶气地打嗝。她嘟着嘴生气，鼻头红红的可怜极了，我把嘴唇贴上她的，轻声说亲一亲就忘记了乖啊。

她乖的要命，仰着头任我把她的嘴唇含在嘴里又吸又舔，我揉捏她软软的腰肢让她放松地倒在我怀里，我们缱绻片刻，我问她，好点了吗。

她乖乖的点头，扯着我的衣角问我，你想不想要啊。

我亲她的额头，温声说你难受就不要。她傻傻地看我，有点疑惑地问可是我感觉你硬了啊。

那一瞬间我被她的善良和天真感动得想哭，我总说我想长大，我想长得再高再快一些，没人懂我因为没人能够看到姐姐私下柔软的一面，她是那样的纯情可爱，我想变成她的哥哥，保护她陪伴她。

我缓缓的把她推倒在沙发，扯下她的裤子开始为她口/交，她的性器没有完全勃起不过也没关系，我喜欢她的性器在我口中慢慢长大，我再竭尽温柔地去抚慰她。

她纤长的手指按进我头发里，指尖轻柔地划过我的头皮。一阵酥麻，我甚至觉得只要是她，头皮也可以成为我匪夷所思的性/感带，亦或者她就是性感本身。

她渐渐地哼出了声，光滑的大腿内侧不住地摩擦我的脸颊，我加快了吞吐的动作，随着长长的一声吟娥，任她释放在我的嘴里。

她的味道一点都不难闻，可是她羞极了，挣扎着要拿抽纸给我擦嘴。我按着她不让她起身，在她的注视下把她的精/液一点点咽下去，末了还舔舔嘴角，“香香的哦。”

她抬腿踹我，柔软的脚掌碰上我胯下鼓鼓的一包便立刻缩了回去，她紧张地吞咽口水，小小声地说，你进来吧。

我不想趁人之危，毕竟她才受到惊吓。人生那么长，同她make love的场景还有那么那么多，我敢说今后的每一次都会比今天更加浪漫动人。我亲了亲她的下巴，柔声问她，电影讲了什么，还记得吗？

她困惑地想了一会儿，呆呆地说我只记得他们打仗来着。

我把她揽在怀里，一边回忆一边低声告白：

敦刻尔克是一场成功的逃亡，而我们生存的世界又何尝不像战争一样。我多想与你奔赴一场冒险的逃亡，逃往宁静的海岛，沐浴和煦的阳光，在亲吻中聆听平静的海浪。

姐姐。我低头看她。

短短几十秒钟，她便安安稳稳地在我怀里进入梦乡，面色红润嘴唇诱人。

我轻轻地亲吻她，我说我永远愿意用怀抱做你休憩的小岛。

因为我爱你呀。


End file.
